Magic Martian
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: After a long day at work, Alex hopes to relax. Alex/J'onn For the kink meme prompt: Not usual clothing/dress up


**Prompt: Not usual clothing/dress up**

 **2/50**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.**

…

A week of stress sent the four of them to this strip club. Alex really just wanted to stay home and binge watch her shows, but Kara, Lucy, and Susan practically dragged her out of her apartment.

"It'll be fun," they said.

They got all dolled up: cocktail dresses, heels, and tasteful makeup. Alex was used to the club scene, but she had cut herself off of dancing and booze after graduate school. But she trusted her friends that they wouldn't go too far. They would be safe, not drink and drive. They would watch out for each other.

But after going through all the trouble, Alex was determined to finish the night either super drunk or laid or both.

The four of them sat in a booth and ordered the first round of drinks. Kara was the petite woman, but she could drink anyone under the table. Susan was a total lightweight, but she had Lucy to watch out for her. So, this night wasn't exactly a disaster waiting to happen.

The women threw crumpled up ones at the dancers and at each other, ate the god-awful bar food, and drank. Alex had to admit that she was having a grand old time, but she was also determined to pace herself alcohol-wise. There had to be at least one moderately sane person at the table by the end of the night.

Eventually, an hour or so later, the mic crackled to life and the emcee's voice crowed throughout the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event. Give it up for the Womanhunter!"

Alex shook her head, scoffing. What the _fuck_ kind of stripper name was that? Sounded like the name for a serial killer.

This _Womanhunter_ sauntered down the catwalk, flanked by a couple of girls in skimpy, sparkly costumes.

Alex almost choked on her drink.

He had tight blue shorts that barely covered anything and red suspenders crossed over his muscled chest. The outfit was utterly ridiculous, but Alex's eyes were transfixed on his face. He was handsome in a way that struck Alex to her very core. And there was something that Alex recognized as kindness under the utter debauchery.

His eyes scanned the crowd for a moment, finding her face. Alex went still as he held her stare, intense and piercing. And he winked.

Alex blushed, her mouth going dry.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

"Ooh, I think Alex saw someone she likes," Kara joked, nudging her.

Alex rolled her eyes, nudging her sister back.

The beat started with bass that reverberated in her chest. The lights started flashing, lighting the stage in multiple colors.

And he started to dance.

Well, dance was a loose term. He was gyrating on the stage, humping the air like he was born to do it.

She wasn't as drunk as the rest of her party, but she was actually okay with that. Lucy and Susan had only eyes for each other and Kara was calling for a round of shots, flickering up the stage to eye the dancers every once in a while.

Alex wanted to watch him. Her eyes were fixed to the stage, watching the lines of his body move under the lights. He was slick with sweat, almost glowing under the lights.

She wanted to touch.

The Wo—okay she wasn't going to refer to him by that dumb stage name. The Dancer. Less creepy.

The Dancer had the entire joint cheering and whooping. Alex was dumbstruck and couldn't make an intelligent sound even if she wanted to.

Kara slid a shot glass in front of Alex, sighing at her sister. She must have looked like a complete idiot, ogling at the man dance in front of them.

Alex didn't know what her sister put in front of her, she downed it anyway. It tasted fruity and like three different kinds of alcohol.

Her eyes snapped back to the stage as the Dancer jumped down, keeping his eyes locked with her face.

The way he moved his hips probably should have been illegal as he closed the distance between him and her. It was sensual, almost predatory.

Hunter, indeed.

"Hey, do you mind?" he said.

She could barely hear him over the music.

"No, she doesn't," Kara yelled before Alex could get a word in.

Alex wanted to turn to Kara and snap at her but Alex could only watch as he grinned and got in her personal space, close enough that she could feel heat radiating off of his chest.

Alex could only watch, slack-jawed, as he hopped into the booth, straddling her legs. His hands gripped the cushion on each side of her head, caging her in.

She could distantly hear the other women at the table hooting and cheering but she only had eyes for the man all but straddling her legs.

He looked older up close, definitely at least fifteen years older than she was. But he had a fitness and agile grace that belied his years.

 _Fuck_. Her cheeks were going to combust from the amount of blushing she was doing.

He danced over her, something that mimicked sex, close enough to touch but never touching her greater more than the lightest of brushes. He was ethereal, otherworldly.

She felt so warm and she wanted to touch but she was pretty sure that was against the rules. He was right there, all muscle and sweat and heat. And he was staring at her with an intensity like she was the only person in the entire club. Alex wanted to touch and he was right there but she couldn't.

She was _way_ too sober for this.

"I saw you staring," he rumbled low into her ear.

She made a tiny noise at that, a mixture of arousal and acknowledgement. She hoped that he couldn't hear her over the music.

But his laugh puffed over her cheek and she knew that he heard. Her fingers curled into the fabric of her dress.

"You want to touch me," he whispered.

"Yes," she rasped.

But she didn't. She gripped the fabric of her dress and ignored the ache between her legs until the song faded into the next.

He eased off of her, gave her a wink, and hopped back on stage for the rest of the act. Alex didn't bother trying to hide her ogling at his ass as he walked away.

Eventually, the Dancer disappeared and the set changed to a voluptuous brunette. She was more Lucy and Susan's type, so they were enraptured.

Alex was hot and bothered and all she could think about was the man who straddled her legs and humped the air in front of her face. And Kara kept on glancing at Alex with a smug shit-eating grin to which Alex could only flip her off and pretend that the woman stripping to pasties and thong was actually something Alex cared about.

Kara was the one to tap them out, noticing that Lucy and Susan were probably going to do something stupid and probably illegal if they didn't get out of the club soon. The sloppy and giggly bunch shuffled out of the club, arguing over who would foot the tab for a taxi.

A hand at Alex's elbow made her stop. She wheeled around, instinctively ready to tell off whoever this person was.

But she froze when she saw who it was.

It was the Dancer.

He looked less like sex personified and more like a person. A very attractive person.

"Hey," he said.

He handed her a slip of paper: a receipt with black ink scrawled on the back. There was a sweet earnestness in his face that made Alex want to melt into a puddle.

Alex took the paper and their fingers brushed for a moment.

One last wink and he was gone.

Alex turned back to her group, exhaling.

"Was that?" Kara asked.

Alex nodded mutely, staring at the name and number like they held the answers to everything in the universe.

John. His name was John.

Alex blushed and hid an idiotic grin from her sister.

When she finally got home, she shucked off her shoes and peeled off her dress.

Alex had clung onto that scrap of paper like a lifeline, even though she knew she would go to that fucking strip club every night to find him again if she lost it.

She unlocked her phone, opened a new contact, and input the number. She checked and double-checked that it was right.

Before she could think better of it, she typed out a message.

' _I'm Alex, btw_.'

She looked at the screen for a moment and a ridiculous thought popped into her head. She typed out something else, autocorrect saving her drunken self.

' _Want to get coffee sometime?_ '

Alex stared at the screen, locked her phone, and dug her face in her pillow.

The next day, she awoke with a hangover and some texts on her phone.

' _Nice to meet you Alex_ '

' _When and where?_ '

…

 **I AM A BEACON OF SIN I AM A BEACON OF SIN I AM A—**

 **All feedback is appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**

 **PS, Call we please get art of Hank Henshaw in the JL/JLU Martian Manhunter garb? Please. I need it.**


End file.
